1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device that can decrease incidence of malfunction due to a short circuit of wiring, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display, and the like, includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels is formed at crossing points of the scan lines and the data lines.
When a scan signal of a gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to the plurality of scan lines, a data signal is applied to the plurality of data lines corresponding to the scan signal of the gate-on voltage such that image data is written into the plurality of pixels.
The scan signal is formed by combination of the gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage. At least one clock signal and a power voltage are required for generation of the scan signal. The at least one clock signal and the power voltage are applied to a scan circuit generating the scan signal through the respective wiring.
The wires are disposed adjacent to each other to decrease an unnecessary area, and a short circuit may occur between the wires during a manufacturing process or in use of the display device. When a short circuit occurs between wires, an excessive amount of current flows to the wire and thus heat generated due to the excessive current may cause damage to the circuit.
In particular, when the short circuit occurs between wires of the power voltage and the clock signal, particularly, 5 times the current of more flows to the wire of the power voltage so that the wires of the power voltage and the wire of the clock signal may ignite due to the excessive current.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.